


The Adventures of You: Bigger and Harder

by StrongBrush1



Series: The Adventures of You [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Growth, Gym Sex, Gyms, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Masturbation, Multi, Muscles, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongBrush1/pseuds/StrongBrush1
Summary: You want to be buff. Like, ridiculously buff. You've tried so many different places it's almost pathetic. But when you come across a little place called "Bronze's Gym," your body is taken on the ride of its life.





	The Adventures of You: Bigger and Harder

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating whether or not to release this one. I actually wrote this before the last story in this series, but you know what? Fuck it. Have some beefcake.

You are a short and skinny young man. You’ve always wanted to look like one of those beefcake Hollywood actors, but never really had the courage to try working out in a public gym. You have tried exercising at home, with less-than-stellar results. No matter what type of diet or training you try to go through, nothing seems to be making you any more fit. So now, you’re finally biting the bullet and heading to a public gym.

You stand outside the doorway to this gym. It is quite possibly the least fancy set-up for a gym you’ve ever seen. It’s in the middle of a strip mall, and the name, “BRONZE’S GYM” is spelled out in tacky, rainbow letters with Impact font. In the window you see a sign that says “Members MUST be 18+!” You’re not sure why a gym would need such a strict age limit, but right now you’re not concerned about that.

What you are concerned with is that through the clear, plate-glass windows, you can see many massive, muscle-bound men and women lifting weights and doing push-ups and sit-ups without even breaking a sweat. Everyone in here looks like a regular, and here you are, some tiny dude walking in off the street. You’re very intimidated.

The reason you signed up for a session at this specific gym is because the advertisement you saw contained a lot of positive testimonials from actual customers, saying that the results were like magic. You suspected that they had cherry-picked a selection of bodybuilders to give these testimonials, but as you now clearly saw through the window, it seemed like this gym catered exclusively to bodybuilders.

You cautiously step through the front door. Immediately, the eyes of the staff and other customers are drawn to you. You’re like a house cat in the middle of a lion’s den. You are a first-timer and it clearly shows. Fortunately, however, the giant people around you simply wave hello and continue with their workouts.

You walk up to greet the man working the front desk, a massive, bald black man whose name tag reads “Joe”. The green t-shirt he’s wearing barely fits over his massive shoulders and chiseled pecs. He smiles warmly as you come up to the desk. “Welcome to Bronze’s Gym. I’m Joe, the co-owner. First time here, huh?”  
“Yeah,” you respond, feeling self-conscious.  
“Don’t feel bad. Everyone in here had a first day.”  
“Yeah, but everyone is so huge… I don’t even come up to your pecs.”  
Joe asks for your name and you respond. “Here, man, step into the back with me.”

You reluctantly follow Joe into the backroom. It is very dark in here and you can’t see a damn thing when Joe closes the door. Every instinct you have is telling you to run away, but then Joe turns on the lights, and you see that the walls of the room are covered in photos of naked, decidedly non-fit people, running the gamut from pencil-thin to grossly obese, gangly to stunted, some even looking sickly or starved.  
“The people in these photos” says Joe, “are the same people you’re seeing out on the floor. Bronze’s isn’t just a place for bodybuilders. It’s a place for people who want to transform, to make themselves feel better and look better. They don’t judge, because they know what it’s like to be unhappy with your body.”

You’re starting to feel more confident in yourself. You decide to pay Joe for a full day’s workout, which he happily accepts. After paying, Joe leads you into another back-room, one with a camera and a white photo backdrop. You recognize this place from the photos in the other room. You and Joe are joined by another trainer, an impressively muscular white woman whose name tag reads “Susan”.

Susan introduces herself as the other co-owner of the gym and says she and Joe are here to walk you through your first day. Before they begin, they verify your identity and your age. Since you are over 18, they ask if you would be willing to provide a “before” picture for the wall in the other backroom. You agree, and strip down to nothing. 

You take a look at your body. Your limbs are thin and gangly, your midsection flabby and loose, and your dick and balls are limp and lifeless. This is exactly why you wanted to start working out. You know that soon the picture of your naked little body will soon be just another testament to the power of Bronze’s Gym.

After the photo of you is taken, Joe and Susan also take off their clothes.  
“Why are you two getting naked?” you ask.  
“So you’ll feel more comfortable working out in the nude,” says Susan. “We have a sort of tradition for first timers here.”  
Joe walks over to the photo backdrop and pulls it so that it rolls up like a curtain. In a recess in the wall, behind the curtain, there is a small barbell. It appears to be made of bronze, and weigh no more than twenty pounds. You immediately suspect that this barbell is part of the tradition they were talking about. They expect you to take this weight and lift it.  
“Go on,” says Joe. “Lift the barbell.”

You slowly walk towards the barbell, grasping the pole with both hands. You take a deep breath and lift the barbell out of its holding place. It is deceivingly heavy and you nearly drop it on your feet. But you managed to keep hold of it, so that’s something.  
“Now,” says Susan, “put the barbell down on the mat.” You look behind you and notice that they just put out an old, worn gym mat where the camera had once been. You put down the barbell in the designated spot, beginning to feel a strange rush of energy through your body.

Susan tells you to lift the barbell behind your head and begin doing squats. You’ve lifted the barbell already, so the first part shouldn’t be overly difficult, but you suspect your poor legs might not be able to handle such pressure. Nevertheless, you do as you’re told. That strange energy you felt is beginning to spread through your entire body. The barbell seems to weigh less now behind your head.  
With a firm grip on the handles, you begin to squat. Your legs are taking it amazingly well, much to your surprise. In fact, they seem to be… growing. Your muscles are popping out, making your skin feel tighter. On top of that, you could swear that you are somehow getting taller. You are certain that the ground was less far away from you when you started doing this exercise. After about twenty reps, you look over at your trainers and notice they are both masturbating furiously.

Your look of confusion is quickly shut down by Joe. “Don’t stop now! Keep going! Thirty more reps!”  
Without a second thought, you return to your workout. This feels good. That surge of energy rushing through you makes you feel like you could take on the world. One thing you don’t even notice until rep number forty is that it’s not just your legs getting more muscly, but your entire lower body. Your feet have gone up a few shoe sizes. Your formerly flat ass is becoming more taut and round. Your testicles are swelling to the size of baseballs. And by the time you reach rep number fifty, your cock is so long you could probably stick it in your own mouth.

You put down the barbell once again and admire your new physique, or at least, the bottom half of it. Above the waist, you still look like the same person who came in the door. You look like a teenager photoshopped onto the legs of a porn star. You look at Joe and Susan, who are no longer masturbating but instead just straight up fucking in front of you. Joe is ramming Susan like a bull, but she’s not even winded, or even in pain.  
“Very good,” says Susan. “Next, stand up straight, and lift the barbell above your chest, same number of reps.”

You stand up straight and lift the barbell to your chest, leaning back slightly to account for the weight shift. The same surge of energy is now rushing into your upper body as you lift this barbell above your head. Your pecs are starting to bulge out. The fat on your abdomen is shrinking, and forming into a six-pack of abs. You have to readjust your grip on the barbell because your shoulders are getting broader with each lift. Your arms are inflating like party balloons, and your hands seem to be growing bigger as well.

You finish rep fifty of the lifts and casually drop the barbell to the floor, barely noticing the weight slip from your meaty hands. Your physique can fairly be compared to that of a tank. Your pulsating muscles reach from your neck to your feet, and you feel more lively and confident than you ever have in your life. It’s everything you dreamed of in a workout, except for some reason, you feel unashamedly horny. “I need to… fuck something…” you gasp out between breaths.

Fortunately, Joe and Susan are on hand to help you deal with this sudden onslaught of horniness. Susan crawls up to you and begins sucking your dick, with Joe still fucking her from behind. Joe tells you not to be gentle. Susan is a pro at sucking dick, and it’s better that you work through the horniness than try to go easy on her. Soon enough, you finish up your final stroke and cum buckets down Susan’s throat. After that rough face-fucking, you begin to feel winded and collapse back on the floor behind you.

Once Joe is finished with Susan, he pulls out, picks the barbell back up, and puts it away, drawing down the photo backdrop in order to cover it up. Meanwhile, Susan takes the mat off of the floor and puts it back in its corner.  
You stare at yourself, amazed and kind of terrified at what’s happened to you. “How did I get so buff and horny?” you ask your trainers.  
Joe looks around to make sure no one else is in the room. “Since you’ve already seen what our program can do, we’ll let you in on a secret.” Joe points to the mat. “That mat there is actually a magical artifact. When Susan and I first started bodybuilding, we were so desperate for results that we consulted with a wizard.”  
Susan got up from the floor. “He agreed to enchant our gym mat and our barbell so that anyone who used them would become a big, strong, and powerful human being, but only as long as they remained sexually active.”  
“That’s why the gym is 18+ only. Everyone who works out here becomes a nymphomaniac, and so they come here to work out and to have sex.”  
You process this. “So, I can keep this body only as long as I have sex?”  
Joe nods. “Yes, but it has to be consensual. No rape.”  
“What happens to rapists?”  
Susan shakes her head. “You don’t want to know.”

Your dick springs up again, nearly slapping against your chiseled abs. You still want to fuck something. Fortunately, Joe and Susan are still perfectly willing to help you out. You ask Joe to take you from behind while you have a turn with Susan. The pair agree. You’re not sure which you find more pleasurable: Joe’s giant cock ramming against your prostate, or the feeling of your own huge dick inside Susan’s ass. The threeway quickly exhausts you of energy as you shoot your load into Susan and receive another load from Joe.

Your massive cock finally falls flat. You collapse on the floor in a pool of collected semen. Any doubts you had about this gym are gone from your mind. You want to come back again and again. However, a thought occurs to you. This one workout alone cost you $100. You don’t think that you can afford to keep coming back here.  
“Well, thank you both for the wonderful workout,” you say, “but I don’t think I can afford to keep coming back here.”  
“We do have a discount for returning customers,” says Joe.  
“I know, but I don’t earn enough at my current job to squeeze this into my budget.”  
Susan gets an idea. “You know, if you learn to become a personal trainer here, we can pay you $200 a day, and you’d be able to use ALL of our equipment for free.”  
This idea is the best deal you’ve ever heard. You could work out and fuck as much as you wanted, and on top of that you’d be getting paid extremely well, and helping people like yourself become monuments to the capacity of human anatomy. “I would love to do that.”  
After a brief interview and look over your work history, Susan and Joe hire you as an Associate Personal Trainer. You start next week. You shake Joe’s and Susan’s hands and prepare to leave before Joe stop you at the door. 

“Before you go back out there,” says Joe, “you might want to put these on.” Joe hands you some extra-large mesh shorts and an extra-extra-large green t-shirt with the Bronze’s logo on it. You were so caught up in the whole hiring process you forgot you were still naked.  
“Thanks, Joe,” you say, quickly putting on your new clothes and grabbing your cum-soaked old ones from the floor.  
You dash out of the backroom, feeling like a new man. Because, in all honesty, that’s what you are.


End file.
